The One
by Celeste Belle
Summary: A short songfic dedicated to Jessie and James. James reflects on his feelings for Jessie, realizing that he would wait forever if he had to. Jessie, though unsure, finally admits her feelings. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the song, _The One_, by Gary Allan.

A/N: Written on a whim, so I hope it's good. Through the years, even as I grew away from the Pokemon anime, I never stopped believing that Jessie and James would make a wonderful couple. Feeling nostalgic tonight, this story developed after I started singing the chorus of this song. Hope you enjoy.

The One

James sat near the fire, unable to sleep, silently protecting his team, his family. Glancing at Jessie's sleeping form, he sighed wistfully. Though he wanted to confess everything to her, he knew the time wasn't right. More than wanting her love, he wanted her happiness. And he could only hope that when she found her happiness, he was a part of it.

_No rush though I need your touch  
I won't rush your heart  
Until you feel on solid ground  
Until your strength is found, girl_

James had known Jessie for only a few short months when he realized that he loved her. Now, having been through so much together, he could tell that she'd found her true calling. As she dominated the Contest, he smiled. She was good. It was as if she'd been born to do this.

And still, James could see sadness in her eyes. When the contest was over, they were Team Rocket again, and she felt lost. But then, he'd make a remark, usually at his own expense, and she would laugh, even briefly, and the sadness had passed.

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"  
_

He could love her, _would_ love her, if only from a distance. Even if she never returned his love, he would show her that he loved her. He would show it every time that he cheered from the sidelines, every time he lent her his Pokémon, every time he made her laugh.

_Somebody else was here before  
He treated you unkind  
And broken wings need time to heal  
Before a heart can fly, girl_

Jessie had led a hard life. She deserved to have the best. She deserved to be happy. And now, watching her genuine smile, James hoped that he had contributed to that happiness. She had been alone for so long that she'd hardened herself in order to fill the empty places in her heart. Now, James hoped that he and Meowth, their little make-shift family had filled some of those empty places.

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

As Jessie spoke excitedly about the upcoming contest, her eyes lit up and she beamed. James could feel the happiness radiating off of her. And he was glad that she'd found her place. As an answering smile came to his lips, he knew he would never regret this. James would never be a great trainer, like the Gym Leaders, or be great at Contests, like Jessie, but he was happy to let Jessie have the spotlight. Beauty like hers should never be hidden, and if that meant he had to walk behind her for the rest of his days, he would die a happy man, knowing that he'd made her happy.

_Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true_  
_All I want to do is give the best of me to you_  
_And stand beside you_

James continued to stare into the fire, for another sleepless night, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone sit beside him until Jessie leaned her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her to ward off the cold, he smiled softly when she relaxed into him.

"Thank you, James," she whispered.

"For what," he asked, genuinely confused.

"For being there when I needed you."

"Jessie, I will _always_ be there."

She smiled sleepily as she snuggled closer. James had always been there, and she couldn't imagine him never being there. But could he keep the promise that no one else had? Would he manage to always be there for her? With doubts clouding her mind, she drifted into a restless sleep.

_Just ask it will be done_  
_And I will prove my love_  
_Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

With the promise of a new day, Jessie awoke feeling refreshed. The doubts that plagued her still ran through her mind, and she moved about camp slowly before finally deciding to take a walk. Telling James where she was going, she wandered off for some true soul searching. She had found happiness in the Contest battles. But would she have found it without James?

Having found her resolve, Jessie went back to the campsite. James was putting their supplies away. She called his name, and he stood up, turning around. When he saw her face, and the expression she wore, he rushed to her.

"Jessie, what's wrong?"

"Everything," she replied. "And nothing." It was the truest answer she could have given, overused though it was.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been there for you, James. But you've been there for me." Her voice was sad.

"That's all right, Jessie," he assured her.

"No. It isn't," she responded. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "No. Let me finish, James. I haven't been there for you the way you've been there for me. I know you think that's okay, but it's not. I don't have much practice at this, and I doubt I'll be any good at it, but I want to be there for you. I love you, James. I won't always show it properly, and I'll still yell at you, and mess things up, but…I do love you." There. She'd said what she'd needed to say.

James smiled softly, cupping her face in his hands as he turned her eyes to his. "I love you, Jessie. Nothing will ever change that." Her breath caught, and he smiled knowingly. That had been her biggest fear. "We'll both make mistakes, me especially, but we'll be there for each other. Knowing that you love me back is enough. We'll work through the rest."

The sincerity and love in his eyes was overwhelming. She smiled, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her deep into the safety of his embrace. He placed a soft kiss on her temple before they moved apart to finish packing things away. Meowth whispered something that sounded like "Finally," before packing away his bed. They would have their problems, but they were truly partners now, and nothing could ever change that.


End file.
